


Alice In Hell

by Otaku_84



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Demons, F/M, Hell, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_84/pseuds/Otaku_84
Summary: Alastor x ReaderDream: A series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep.Dreams are information which the mind projects when the mind and body are in suspended-animation. A dream is not remembered due to not being important information for the mind to remember.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 28





	1. Down the Deer's Den

It wasn't a question of how but of a question of when your eyes woke up staring up at the void of a rabbit hole you had fallen. There wasn't a clear answer either to how you wound up on the ceiling of an asymmetrical red and yellow checkerboard room.

Sitting up straight having only a moment of popper stance before falling to the floor. Just when falling down a rabbit hole and crashing through a floor to wound up on the ceiling and then fall onto the floor wasn't mind turning enough.

A quick shake of your head was enough to clear the mind and focus on what's present. If it could even be called the present anymore with how the first five minutes had been. Moving a piece of your hair behind the ear, standing up, and taking a more elucidated observation on what to do.

A wisp of white and yellow saw from the corner of your eye drawing attention to a red mahogany door shaped like a bat at the top corners where an eye was visibly in the center looking over the room.

An equally possible fallen soul perhaps. Raising a hand to wave down and parting your lips to grab their attention in information on where you might be was short-lived as the door opened and closed shortly before you could catch up.

A disgruntled sigh left as you kicked the dust off the floor and tried opening the door only to find it unsurprisingly locked.

"You won't get the door open like that," an annoyed voice said from behind, causing you to look over your shoulder to find a moth-like creature. Hair covering their right eye while their left stared you with a suspicious glare.

"I just saw someone go through this door" the instinct to glance at both sides of the room to make the situation seem less suspicious only made them leery to your reply.

The moth creature stepped forward glare never dimming while you stood still not wanting to put the sense of intimidation. At arm's length, they crossed their arms glancing up at you from head to toe before sighing.

"Usually she is better at this." They started, glancing briefly at the door behind you before their eye met your ready to hear whatever information was that could either get you out of this topsy turvy world or remain forever. "You're in hell. I don't know what she could have possibly thought bringing you here was but you're clearly needed somehow."

For a moment you flicked your eye's attention to your shoes sucking in your bottom lip to suppress a univocal laugh wanting to escape your throat. Throwing your head back briefly looking up at the ceiling seeing where you had fallen from. Maybe it wasn't too late to crawl back out.

Letting out a deep sigh through the nose releasing any possible anxieties before looking back at the moth creature. "Any idea of how I can get out of here and who is she?"

"She happens to be the princess of hell. You are meant to help with redeeming every demon in hell so they can go to heaven" placing their hands on their hips before walking over to the door. Only now did you realize the dramatic height differences. "You'll need to drink from the bottle on the table if you want to fit through the door."

Glancing to the right seeing a table had mysteriously appeared beside you with a glass bottle filled with a purple liquid. Casting a doubtful glance at the moth at the thought of possibly drinking poison as the liquid dripped onto your tongue only to be proved wrong when suddenly being shrunk to equal size, with the sacrifice of your clothes.

A sheepish smile and a shrug looking down at your clothes quickly ripping a piece as a stash to wear around the waist thankful your tank top and socks remained on stumbling out of the mess that was your clothes.

"Nice only you forgot the key." About to protest before being shushed when the key was held up to your nose a gaily sharp grin spreading across their face "I always carry a spare just in case we ever get locked out."

The door opened with a heavy drum sound to the realm of death and suffering. Fun. An anxious feeling in the pit of your stomach as an uncomfortable waft of hot air immediately hit feeling like all the moisture in your body had completely depleted. Pinching your nose feeling blood run down from lack of moisture.

"Where do I go from here?" You asked willing bloody fingers on the soil stepping out from the door.

"Well if you follow this path you'll be able to meet us at our hotel, but you must NOT stray from it." She warned leaning up to your face causing you to take a step back from the closeness.

A brisk giggle escaped at the thought of this all being some sort of dream after a bad party "Am I in The Wizard of Oz's alternative reality because if-" the moth was quick to use her hand to close your mouth, her eye staring directly into yours. "You mustn't stray from this path or you'll never be able to leave hell. Also, you mustn't eat anything no matter how hungry you become" she removed her hand "There are demons in this world who'd want your soul for their own greed." She let out a sigh to take a breath "But most importantly beware of the demon in the forest."

"Nearly every direction I look I see the forest" you muttered

"They will try and lead you off the path DO NOT ever give in to their enchanting words no matter how desperate."

Maybe you had hit your head harder than thought "Stay on the path and don't listen to any demon on the way got it" you recited giving a thumbs up. The moth turned away running off ahead leaving you to your own quest.


	2. Imp-dee and Imp-dum

In nearly every direction you had to have observed while remaining on the path was all the most bizarre. Paths going down other holes and others going in almost seemingly endless pits of endless roads. Nothing eventful had happened for the past twenty minutes you had been walking on this yellow brick road as not any signs of the supposed forest demon trying to kidnap you.

"My feet are killing me" you bleated with an exasperated sigh wilting your body forwarding an attempt to put less of your body weight on your feet feeling them squish without the protection and comfort of shoes.

Looking from left to right seeing if there was anywhere to possibly rest. Just a few feet off the path laid a log under inviting shady trees. All too tempting to pass up but with the pain in your feet, it was too much to resist.

Despite the roughness on the back of your exposed calves the relief to not be walking anymore relieved the press on your feet, it was almost euphoric. The tranquility of the woods and the endorphins joined in having your eyes betray as sleep became apparent much to the attempts of trying to keep your eyes open.

A buzzing similar to bees but louder had awakened your mind. Blurry everything seemed at first until rubbing your eyes. Hushed whispers caused a frown as you turned to look behind but saw nothing.

"I better get going before I become any more insane" mumbling to yourself finding that your throat feels dry. Using your elbows to jump off the log before a scream was heard from behind. On instinct, you ducked as something red and white flew past your head with what looked like a giant net.

"Goddamnit Moxxie!" yelled a red and white demon with black-and-white striped horns standing up brushing off their black coat as another alike demon smaller to them stood up from the ground.

"What are you yelling at me for?" The smaller demon supposedly Moxxie yelled crossing their arms with a resentful expression "We had a plan. I was to tie up the human while they were sleeping and you were supposed to put them in the net but you just had to make so much noise for them to wake up and then at the last moment spring into action."

A small laugh escaped your dry throat from the absurdity to have awakened to "Why must everything need to be baffling?" You feebly questioned glancing at the grass fondly as an amused smile surfaced across your face. Perhaps losing your mind already. Taking one glance at the bickering imps before walking off in the direction supposedly remembering where the path was.

"Human wait!" yelled Moxxie. Glancing over your shoulder feeling surprisingly calm over these shoulder-high demons even when they just shouted of their attempted plan to kidnap you. Moxxie rounded up raising a claw to speak before rudely being shoved aside. "Look, we have a client who wants you for your soul and if we don't he will come after me all because of the one-night stand I had just for a god forbidden book so we could access the living world!" bleated the imp dragging himself to his knees as if asking for mercy.

A flummoxed expression and eyes owlishly staring at the two imps as you processed what exactly you heard. This was starting to appear far-fetched even out of all other abstract dreams you could remember.

"I'm not going to give myself away. You'll just have to find another human. The only thing on my mind right now is getting back on the path and being back home" you rubbed your eyes to ensure you weren't still sleeping. How disappointing.

Both imps glanced at each other sharing the same confused expression "What path?"

Scrunching your face in displeasure when turning back around already having a feeling of what to expect. Woods decorated every area you seemed to look around not seeing the path anywhere in sight. "Well, I'm screwed" you groaned out running a hand through your hair.

"Well, we could help you" the imp having shoved Moxxie offered sheepishly rolling his claws together. The thought of being offered help didn't seem bad per se even if it was against the rule of not listening to any demon that could lead to your inevitable doom. What other option is there? "Actually I don't need help."

Briskly walking from the two imps before either one could object asides from bantering each other on their failed plan of kidnapping a human.


	3. Smell the Roses

This world of hell was seeming to be an endless roundabout carousel with scarlet wooden trees and a pastel-colored sky with clouds in miscellaneous shapes seeming from a grandma's cookie-cutter baking drawer. From the way, everything held a candy land aesthetic was an almost nagging compulsion to walk away even if you were to just wind up in another part of this unending forest.

If there was one thing that always held a nagging on your self-consciousness it was overly confident people. Remembering back before drawing a blank to now of how your family's expectations, was nothing but tenacious only resulting in pushing yourself away.

Taking a moment to look at the ground as if to have heard the worst compliment having heard before. If this was hell then what the hell was your sin? Shaking your head and stomping your way along the path.

Hearing the tune of swing from a looping record-player when walking up the slight hill coming upon a magenta german cross house. The thought of possible food crossed your mind but quickly slapped yourself into sense.

A blank expression upon your face crossing your arms matching on past the house not even for when a denizen was trying to catch your attention as a loud pop was heard and smoke was smelled.

No straying from the path for even another nap. It's hell if one comes down then it's a no brainier that one never goes back up. Wherever up leads.

Suggesting to look at the ground for the time being no distracting occurrences were going to be seen unless falling into a rabbit hole. A tender and sweet smell filled your nose sending a wave of comforting warmth causing a halt in your steps tilting your head up looking for the source.

Evergreen leaves swayed allowing for the path to be revealed. A garden of many different monotoned colored roses seemingly uniforms with grayscale and purple. Sadly there were no cation steps for the dwarf steps hidden amongst the undergrowth.

Gleeful giggles echoed around as you brushed the dirt off your joints. The feeling of not being modestly dressed held tightly in the bottom of your stomach causing an uneasy gravity traveling to the middle of your back making it hard to stand without hunching.

A desultory girl having been brought to hell just for helping the princess of hell with her plans of redeeming every demon of their stairway to heaven. Where does that place you then?

"My dear child are you alright?"

It almost had not fully clicked until a brief moment after when fully standing feeling a touch along the middle of your back delicate with a ridged and toothed texture once pulling away. It had only been the silhouette cast by the magenta sun.

"Flowers!" having slipped past your lips without thinking as your body innately turned around to immense sized flowers looming at the middle of their stems peering down with animatedly smiling faces amongst their petals daunting smiles of spired teeth that caused your body to freeze and eyes to dilate in agita.

"Good gracious, it seems we've scared the poor seedling" implored a cardinal de Richelieu rose leaves for hands swung over their sepal as if harshly struck.

"Maybe it's because you always stand too tall that you block out the sun" scolded Jeanne de Montfort rose. Bending their stem sinuously, placing their leaves in their bent sides "You always block the sun's rays from our new sprouts."

A bed of similar roses bantered on only adding to the growing anxiety of being towered over by carnivorous looking roses.

"Ladies ladies, settle down your only scaring the poor seedling" spoke a gentle voice yet gave a hinted tone of something you could not describe that made your shoulders drop as a Munstead wood rose appeared.

Having the urge to speak but could only make the syllable of i. The rose smiled black hollowed eyes seeming to make eye contact even with the absence of pupils and a large intimidating grin of pointed teeth holding a stemmed parasail perched on their shoulder leaves blooming outward to block the sun.

"Do excuse our kindling my dear seedling. It's been quite a time since another has joined our garden," the rose spoke, batting their eyes while fixing their poster to stand up straight "Now, dear little seedling what may your name be?"

The gravity of hell felt like it was trying to turn head to the side from pressuring gazes of perceived carnivorous roses making it hard for words to form or even breath until falling into a leaf made chair subconsciously stepping back.

"It's y/n" fiddling with your thumbs while digging your feet into the soil.

"That's a strange name," complimented a rosebud appearing from behind one of Jeanne De Montfort roses being momentarily ushered behind a tent of undergrowth.

The Munstead Wood graced a nod clasping their palms together in delight "Protein to me as Rosie my dear seedling. Where are you going, might I ask?"

"I was instructed to follow the path, but I just seem to keep getting turned around by more peculiar things over every hill" you replied sheepishly chewing your bottom lip when glancing off to the side.

Rosie hummed hollow eyes seemed to squint as she twirled her parasail seeming to be thinking. Having come up with an idea. Grinning from the side to side Rosie bent down an inch from your face and asked a relatively unforeseen question.

"Do you enjoy music, my dear seedling?"

Out of pure habit, you raised an eyebrow in confusion "I do like music but there's only so-" having a leaf placed over your lips Rosie gently shushed "That's excellent to know my dear" Rosie smiled moving to stand in the middle of all the animated roses twirling her parasail keenly puffing in a cloud of petals revealing a conductor baton.

It became oddly quiet as all the other roses seemed to have straightened their poster. It felt out of place to be in rags in front of such elegant flowers. From the past encounter, it seems not a single being has seen a human.

The tapping of the baton caught your attention watching Rosie as she waved fluidly "We will be playing All Under the Purple sky."

In tuned harmony, all surrounding roses and neighboring flowers began to harmonize into one voice as their song bounced from one part to the other.

"Little bones-and-butterflies kiss the tulips  
And the sun is like a toy bounc-ing-ball  
There are get-up-in-morning glories   
Under the Purple Sky.

There are dizzy daffodils on the topside  
Strings of violets are all in tune  
Tiger lilies love the dandelions  
Under the Purple Sky.

There are wolf and caterpillar and a copper centipede  
Where the sleeping daisies love the mournful life   
They lead...

You can learn a lot of things from the flowers   
For especially in hell  
There's a wealth of sadness and romance   
All under the Purple sky  
All under the purple sky, the purple sky

You can learn a lot of things from the flowers  
For especially in hell  
There's a wealth of sadness and romance

All under the purple sky."

If you were a naive child you would be clapping but given that your past that the song only served as a warning for this hellish dream.

"Do tell us little seedling what bed you come from?" Jeanne de rose from before had questioned.

It to a moment for the veneer of the question to click. Glancing briefly analyzing your size and indecent clothing did give off the impression of a seedling other than the obvious bare limbs "May not seem like it but I'm not a seedling I'm just a girl with an odd task."

"An odd task?"

The roses all turned away whispered to one another no doubt gossiping on your reply. The notion of being gossiped as a liar had you feeling offended. Not wanting to stay for the caustic replies to follow you walked in a random direction with less vegetation only to be stopped by Rosie having stretched herself to block your way.

"Leaving already? My dear seedling we haven't even shown you around our-"

"Rosie I am well aware that your song was beautiful but I know better than to linger around" hastily ducking under her stem continuing "I'm sorry."

Had you taken another glance there would be a witness of glowing eyes with an unwilling to know appetite. Guessing the warning of everything wanting your soul wasn't a lie but even so why would anyone stay with giant sharp-toothed plants?


	4. How Doth the Itsy Bitsy Spider?

Leaves after leaves walking through the forest of plant stem's started becoming tiring of seeing as when younger the remembrance of not minding getting small grass cuts when barefoot but having no way of making yourself grow taller it seemed like the simple house plants was a jungle.

The realization of when you had taken that bottle from the start and not a piece of the pastries along with caused your hands to fly up in aspiration and let out a stream of disgruntlement scaring away birds within the treetops.

Slumping your shoulders as a defeated sigh left your lips feeling dry from the lack of liquid being consumed and a burning stomach. It was tantalizing to possibly eat the plants but even the sharpest prick of anxiety reminded me of the task given.

A sweet smell within the air caught your nose's attention. Smaze likes tobacco but smells of what could be described as fresh candy or pastries. Casting your attention to the pentagram sky eyes focusing on the odd alphabet and provocative shaped clouds leading a trail that goes further along with the trail you ironically and presently were taking. Maybe there was a deity looking down from above?

A sudden sluttery tune of music caught your ear's attention making the navigation through the grass forest easier. Pushing away several leaves not a thought in your mind at what was the next striped spider crawled down from their web spun above.

There wasn't fear as there was with the roses. Pressing your dry lips together squinting your eyes in curiosity stepping out and to the side of the feminine spider finding their features unique from the pink spots along with heterochromatic eyes that held expression when acknowledging your presence.

A strange bronze vase with an extended pipe connected rested in the spider's arms. Legs cushioned to the side bottom two arms holding the vase in place as they used their top arms bringing the pipe to their mouth.

"Boy, you must've been really angry to be screamin' that loud" the spider spoke a tone sultrily with a poised expression lending their head up blowing eerily red smoke from their mouth creating an angry face.

"Can you blame me if you were in my position?" You questioned the spider hand placed against your chest in gesture "I'm traveling deeper into hell and the further along I seem to keep going the more outlandish things I keep coming across" You huffed scrunching your eyebrows and folding your arms.

The spiders' gaze peeped down seeing your stirred expression. Noting the way your foot was tapping and uneven breathing from oncoming anxiety. Hell's claws have sunk deep into your persona leaving its damage and oh what sinful beings have heard since the news of the arrival of a mortal soul.

"Just who are you exactly?" they questioned taking a puff. Eye twitching as you unfolded your arms "I'm a human who's making their way to going home and I just need a little help to get back to my normal sized self at the moment as being on the forest floor hasn't been great" your voice turned to a prim whisper at the end.

The spider recoiled as if given something sour, causing them to lose hold of their pipe choking on the remaining red smoke in their lungs. "You are the human everyone has been muckraking bout'?" he questioned a rascal grin spreading across their face.

"Haven't met any other human when falling" shrugging your shoulder briefly looking away resulted in a grasp at suddenly being picked up and placed on a neighboring mushroom. A closer view given of the spider not only gave a sense of relief of finding help but also found yourself becoming captivated by how the color of their eyes and bright details reflected a gillyflower. Taking a moment for your mind to dawn that despite the obvious chest fluff and dress this was a male. Hell is weird.

"This isn't quite how I expected it to go," they said, taking a puff squinting when looking at your attire.

"You saying there is a special way I must regrow myself?" You questioned pressing your lips starting to find that help in hell to be cryptic as the thought of possibly taking a bite of the mushroom currently sitting on. "Also what is your name?"

In a way of movement, the spider came closer to almost touching lips just from his the red smoke dripped past their fangs ghosting across your chin as the sweetness could be smelled and almost tasted.

"Angel Dust and since I'm in 'a sober mood I'd like for ya todo me a favor in exchange for helpin' ya.. get back to your normal size was it?"

Despite only being in hell for only the past four hours the parades and accords amongst demons having already come across was becoming a headache. Do all demons need favors from mortals so badly?

Finding it to be a joke you had crossed your arms and legs tilting your chin up with a cheeky grin suddenly feeling blithe "What exactly must I do?" you questioned, "I will not make deals unless it's with the devil himself."

Angel clicked his tongue pulling back to lean against his web twirling the smoke hose in hand "It isn't a deal I'm looking for" Angel snubbed "I've been feelin' sorta uninspired. Thank you can do me the favor and recite me some human literature?"

The grin quickly died with slumped shoulders and a leaden expression "Literature? Of all things you want it's literature?" shaking your head brushing a piece of hair away looking from your lap then to the awaiting demon spider.

"How doth the itsy bitsy spider-" not even at the start before Angel rudely shushed you placing a pink glove finger against your lips.

"That's not how it goes" Angel demurred taking a moment to take a puff filling his lungs and blowing out apparitions of a spider and moth "How doth the little moth improve his glowing wind, and fly the skies of the nine circles. On every red stage. How unfortunate he grins, how neatly spreads his wings and welcomes little spiders with bright swimming claws."

Casting your eyes to the ground before casting them back up "Never learned anything like that."

"Of course you haven't. I corrected it" Angel answered pushing off his web to lay on his stomach "I also just wanted to see how dumb human literature is. I mean, I wasn't much of a literature body when alive!" laughing charmingly bringing irritation to crease your brow.

Angel's brief moment of amusement quickly changed to the realization of taking a prank too far-seeing, noticing you were walking away and weren't stopping. Not listening to his attempts of trying to persuade you to come back when supposedly forgetting to tell something.

Despite having taken off in a random direction the lack of your normal height proved indifferent as getting through the jungle of grass was impossible as you subsequently ended back. Angel Dust laying on his back hanging halfway off the mushroom with a nonchalant welcome back.

"Are you satisfied?" You questioned agitated crossing your arms and tapping your foot.

"Just what exactly is ya problem?" Angel asked with a flirtatious smirk spreading across his face revealing a golden tooth.

Quirking a brow at blunt question "Being eight inches high isn't what I'd like to be and isn't helpful in anything" you said through clenched teeth.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with bein' eight inches tall?" Angel yelled offended by your opinion "I happen to be eight inches tall and I like it very much!" your agitated expression quickly falling when Angel rose to his full height looming over you as red smoke encased him in an unforeseeable haze irritating your eyes no suffocating your lungs.

Laying on the mushroom Angel had just been there was nothing but string and a note floating down into your hands. Climbing back onto the mushroom had been on previously while playing with mushrooms soft texture with your finger becoming immersed in the note that you had subsequently brung your finger to your tongue to turn the note just to be overgrown that the horizon of hell could be seen.

Suppressing a groan over this calamity and closing your eyes before reaching down for the mushroom again after a couple of mini bites winding up to normal size eventually. There just seemed to be something that crossed your mind briefly as you went on walking but thought it as nothing.


	5. The Dapper Deer

The woods were of scarlet leaves with burgundy trunks and branches compared to remembering how woods would be. Having wondered if you were even going to right way until spotting a wooden sign with writing that could be described as a riddle. Glancing more noticing it was in the shape of an arrow pointing not left not right but upwards.

"Is this some sort of prank?" You questioned the sign thinking it must be either the imps or Angel Dust trying to get a laugh at confusing wanderers. Your eyes traveled up the scarlet tree and as higher the tree went the more you seemed to have to stretch your neck. Raising an eyebrow at the tree finding there appeared to be nothing there only seemed best to just be on your way until having hold your nose to pop your ears when a ringing started to be heard.

"Darling, you seem to be lost" spoke a grinning voice static lacing around their words. A brief moment of hesitation fell over as you whipped around in startlement facing a thinly tall red demon their eyes blinking on like a red light peering down at your perplexed form "Alastor pleasure to meet you. Might I be of some assistance? For these woods that are of no promise my dear", a gentleman gesture of extending their elbow.

It was almost hard to hear yourself think with how loud their voice was but just seeing this demon make your first thought to be running away. "I'd rather learn for myself" you stated feeling a tremble in your words as you backed away "pretty sure I can find my way back on the correct path. But thanks for the offer."

Alastor seemed to hum in amusement watching as you continued to walk back "You wouldn't happen to be going to that futile excuse of business would you?" He questioned his grin widening with eyes glowing amongst the shadows of the trees. While knowing not to trust any demon it wouldn't hurt to ask for a simple direction lifting your chin to speak up only to be interrupted "If you were then might I suggest going that way" pointing a red claw towards a sign reading Mad Cat.

Glancing at the sign with pressed lips to suppress a sigh of reluctance looking up at the dapper demon watching their smile stretching of both ends of their eyes blinked down amused at how uncomfortable you were becoming.

Making a face looking amongst the various signs decorating the tree trunks and branches "That way?" you questioned the sign of the Mad Cat "I've already been across demons trying to steal my soul for potentially their own gain."

"Oh, you can't help that my dear" Alastor laughed twirling a mic in hand "Most everyone's looking for that soul here."

The deer demon seemed to be enjoying your confusion as he abruptly turned himself into a black mass as a static laugh resounded amongst the forest. Appearing a moment later on a tree branch to the right "If you really want to know" he said with red eyes darting back and forth "You could always go my way" smile ever so growing.

Shaking your head definitely taking the path of the first option "I'm going now" you quickly said, shifting to the path to the supposed Mad Cat not taking a look back until being pulled by your arm, rather eagerly, back to the grinning demon. A shadowed silhouette covering your shabby clothes turning into a red doll dress with a white apron atoned with white stockings and red dolly shoes.

"Glad to have been of service" Alastor bowed, his attention never leaving as you walked away at the same moment being as he disappears into the shadows in a lingering sound of static. 


	6. The Mad Cat

Nearly every sigh being pointed by the crazed smiling dapper forest demon seemed to point towards The Mad Cat S the first sign had described, that or your mindset was just allowing you to see what you were told to see.

Briefly looking down at the dress Alastor had oh so graciously given despite feeling awkward in such a dollish-looking dress. Perhaps he'll wasn't a burning inferno and more of just its own maddened world of sin. If so then why haven't you gone mad already?

The bitter smelling of burning water and foul sweetened air brought you back from your thoughts. Pinching your nose did little as the smell could already be tested on the tongue. Raising a brow when coming upon a hedge garden tinted green smoke rolling over with a heavy haze the closer you kept going.

The terrible sounds of music and clattering ceramics almost drowned out the scolding of a person's high pitched voice. Curiosity got the best of your self-consciousness when subconsciously peeking through the garden's wooden gate with an eye-shaped carving to see through.

Due to the thick haze, it was almost impossible to see who or what was inside aside from the gray silhouettes that appear to be fighting and arguing. Going on untruly prayed luck placing a hand against the wooden gate feeling the smooth surface but also the dew of the haze.

Perhaps it was the creaking of the wooden gate that annoyed the occupants of this brawl situation causing a knife to be thrown just inches from your ear. The thought of slipping back out and getting lost seemed like a better option at least Alastor would be charming enough to make your last moments more appeasing.

"Who the fuck is there?" Demanded a gruff masculine voice from the table. Actually the closer you got the more it seemed like a bar table just from the obvious mountainous amount of empty beer bottles that were littered in plies in all four corners with few even stacked sculptures-like to mimic as people in the few unoccupied stools.

A sick feeling formed in the pit of your stomach feeling your shoulders become suddenly heavy as anxiety started to creep in. Taking hesitant steps, feet becoming stiff with feeling all confidence immediately drain away.

"Will you be quiet!" Shouted another voice sounding almost nasally "For the last time, I told you that we have plenty of time before the party starts."

It took just the slightest bit of noise when finding a stool to sit down on before having to lay your head down on the green cloth-covered table just as the anxiety fully collapsed onto your body. Feels like a great time to wake up if this was all just a hallucinatory dream.

"Oh my gosh, a human!" Shouted the female startling you to whip your head up just from feeling the trembles of hands slamming down on the table. The fogginess that was begging to surround your vision immediately dissipated giving a clear vision of what demons were at this demoniacal after-party.

A demon black cat with red wings dressed in a blackjack attire crossed their arms across their chest with a huff glaring from across the table while seemingly slouched over with a slack jaw revealing golden teeth and drowsy eyes.

"Hi, I'm Niffty!" Chirped a child-size cyclops demon springing up from the left arm of your seat "It's nice to meet you. I haven't seen a human in so long, well actually neither of us have."

Taking a brief moment to collect your thoughts not wanting to announce any attention-grabbing words that would potentially harm your quest in reaching the hotel the further along your journey went but also as a caution of not having another demon join as even while sitting at this very table with sloshed and libidinous demons knowing that the moment this situation ended. Alastor would already be waiting for your return. A wonderful way he'll has your path to death already planned, isn't it?

"I'm just a human that happened to have been brought here for a reason I have yet to figure out," you said awkwardly fiddling with the silk fabric of your dress discreetly glancing down before the shine of glass sliding towards you brought your eyes up.

Feeling the back of your throat feel dry made the drink inviting but withheld yourself at the reminding warning of consuming anything. Perhaps the lack of consumption will be the end of you.

"A human? Since when did humans start coming down here?" The cat gulped the green beer bottle they held using their sleeve to wipe away drops having slipped "How did you wind up here anyway?"

The thought of asking for directions to the hotel crossed your mind only to briefly disappear when a poof of vapor appeared behind the two demons. Eyes widened the lips parted when seeing Alastor loom over the drunk cat, eyes glowing with mischief.

A state of perplexity able to only watch as Alastor raised a single claw to his intimidating smiling face, a gesture to stay quiet. Staring at the demon's crimson eyes, an almost hypnotizing mind was blank for a moment.

"The forest demon Alastor gave directions here."

The cat demon's boozed drink spritzed from his mouth causing Niffty to instinctively clean up before taking a seat scolding the cat in the process creating banter between them. Taking the brief distraction to look around for an exit door finding Alastor standing casually behind the group gesturing to an open gate across the table. From how hazy the room had been it was easy to sneak past.

A curious glance back only for Alastor to abruptly close a gate "Now that was quite a show!"

The burning of agitation could be felt in your chest shaking your head at the demon before walking off shouting back "I don't need your help!"

"Oh ho ho, darling but I do believe you do. For this world is nothing but a stage and you happen to be the star everyone is waiting for!" A laugh track emerging from nowhere.

"I'm nobody's star." You remarked with a firm tone "I'm making my way to the hotel just since the princess of hell needs me too. Not sure why but I just need to."

Alastor was appeased by the display of determination you held so strongly. It made this all the more entertaining as such a determined soul could easily be oblivious to their already blind mistake "Do give me a call little doll. I would like to help in any way I can."

"Why not start by leaving me alone?" You questioned bitterly walking amongst the twisted forest finding it becoming dark.

A hum of static resounded as your finger disappears amongst the forest trees "If you wish."


	7. Moth of Hearts

In almost all dreams there is some way for a person to wake up but with starches, you had received from low hanging branches hadn't done anything. The trembling from your tired feet becoming sore having walked for almost the entire day as the forest seemed to become darker and dense with its natural bio glow of life being the only source of light for your tired eyes.

Having stepped on mutated looking frogs and disturbing the murder of shaded birds bathing in a pond when resulting in asking for a simple direction. Good luck on sanity ever coming back from that. No longer caring even when tripping and falling on a cold rock serving as your current rest point.

Tears dripped down your face as you looked around seeing glowing eyes of nightly demons. No longer caring forever reaching the hotel the princess of hell wanted you to go. It all seemed like a waste as hunger and dehydration resulted in nausea and a headache. A headache of being in this place.

Reflecting when seeing a Skeleton bird digging bones of little rodents for leftover meant having not rotted away. Perhaps it could be yourself that it buries nest if the thirst lasted another two days.

Closing your eyes and folding your arms over your head feeling the swoon of the cold night air wrapping around your exhausted form inviting almost had it not been for the hunger growls of your stomach.

All sounds ceased allowing for your quiet sorrowful sobs to be heard through faint dining of your ears and while believing it to be the hunger having you imagine faint touches combing through your hair. It did not stir you the slightest when the touches held a burst of smirking laughter buzzing around your curled form.

"My dear, what seems to be troubling you this fine evening?" Alastor questioned with a hum vibrating at the end of his word "What has you so upset?"

Not letting your arms down only gripping your hair as you turned your body away to sit off the edge of the rock. Swinging your legs over to sit up stretching your neck up seeing the night stars of hell "I don't want to be here anymore" your voice was hushed and fortunately Alastor could hear perfectly "I'm tired and wish to go home. If this is hell and if I had died in my sleep then maybe my punishment is to wander without ever reaching this hotel" wiping your eyes with the blouse of your dress.

Alastor's eyes glowed brightly standing up seeing your form curled and looking up to the sky as if for prayer. How cute. His eyes darted to a tree then back to you finding you hadn't moved or looked anywhere else perfect for him and a quick favor.

The headache caused your vision to blur resulting in putting your head down finding the soil fascinating as it shimmered a dark teal. Scooping a handful watching it fall through your fingers leaving no specks of shimmer just your empty palm.

"My dear," Alastor said, grabbing your attention by tapping you on the shoulder, an action much like a curious friend would.

Squinting your eyes when glancing at what Alastor had wanted to show ready to deny his offer but found a doorway in the heart of a tree trunk leading to a castle of red's, pinks, and white.

Sweeping your eyes up at Alastor finding him bending down with his sharp golden smile proud of himself "I appreciate this but you do know you don't need to help me Alastor." You smiled nonetheless taking a step in.

"Not a problem dear! It would be my pleasure to help you as far as you need" Alastor's voice reverberated in your ear feeling a piece of your hair suddenly missing. Frowning perplexed, turning around but found no tree, only a patch of roses and a stone path leading toward the castle.

"How hard is it to find a human?!" A voice boomed from above the castle steps when walking in having not noticed the castle guards behind you with axes crossing the entrance when stepping back. Armor of a dark rose gold and white fur peeking from under their helmets.

"M-Mista Valentino! We have searched everywhere and nobody has seen-" Advisor of fish origins jumping down the castle steps trying to explain being hushed by a strong smack across the face.

If it weren't for your eyes to follow the first thing that moves then you're glad to not want to know how tall the demon standing over the fallen Advisor only seeing the glimpse of a red and white coat swaying down the steps.

"Take them away! I'll talk to Angel Cakes when he so much as-" their rant stopped abruptly. Your eyes followed as the advisor was dragged out of the room not willing to look up at the tall demon having stepped in front blocking your view.

A purr of danger and the sweet smell of smoke drew your attention to the tall demon standing before you, a smile of danger welcomed with eyes of red behind heart-shaped glasses mirroring what they are missing inside. Purple arms with claws covered by black gloves.

"Now this is a surprise. Such a fine little doll walking in unaccompanied for. My how such soft hair and expressive eyes' 'fixing his fur coat sleeves pinching your chin having shut your eyes from the uncomfortable pressure of your neck being forcibly stretched.

"Now doll there is no need to shut those pretty little eyes. I have been searching endlessly since yesterday for you. How I hadn't realized you'd be tinier than I'd imagine" Their voice baritone and cackling. The uncomfortable examination was interrupted by the guards moving to allow whoever inside the judging by this overlords expression it was so one of pleased importance.

"Angel Cakes, did you happen to lead this human just for me?" They questioned not letting their grip go keeping you from seeing the bewildered arachnid but their words made your fear, dehydration, and exhaustion numb your body.

"Of course Mista' Valentino. I knew ya were wantin' the human for awhile so I-' 'Angel's words stopped perhaps it was from the fact that Valentino was walking away with you in his grasps like a prized animal or the tear that slipped down your cheek from being set up.


	8. To Hell With It

The thought of going home was indecently futile.

The slipperiness of the couches silk made it impossible to sit and rubbing your shoes against the violet-colored shag carpet feeling shivers of disgust run down your back by the noises from behind the lengthy solid doors in front of you.

The whole world was nothing but a twisted wonderland of hell. There was no execution from a red queen to be upheld or seeing a white rabbit come in screaming they were late. This was hell a place for the damned and jeopardized to remain in the torment of those of a higher need.

The dress upon your skin felt as if the red silk fabric was your blood dressed for those to taste. To whatever it might be that the overlord sitting across with a cigar-puffing a red ribbon towards your direction. Bittersweet ex, body feeling fuzzy, and the room pulses to your relaxed heartbeat. Gripping the couch as if to ground your sanity.

The overlord tripped their heart-shaped glasses smirking ever widely as your resistance towards his drugged perfume. It didn't help that the rest of the room smelled the same.

"Gotta admit, you humans do have the persistence to resist what's given. Although it's quite easy to simply find what it is to make you give in" another puff of crimson smoke blown just to dissipate when turning your head away.

Glancing at the overlord feeling fear and intimidated for having been carried like a prize only to be questioned "You have won me already. Can't exactly get out of here unless it's through the glass behind us" jokingly gesturing with your thumb to the wide window behind with a view of a non-animated rose garden and city of hell.

"Give the circumstances. I'd rather see you turned as a demon and then maybe even import you into my business" They spoke with a rasped chuckle twirling their hand playing with the crimson smoke "But of course you can't do that unless you were to eat or drink something from our world."

A sudden heaviness weighed down on your back at the thought of being demonic pornographic. Maybe Alastor should have taken your soul while you were still in his domain, maybe you should have allowed those imps to capture you to allow the roses to make you into fertilizer. Hell is inescapable.

Your eyes cast down to your lap the same moment knocking was heard from the door. A robotic and fizzed voice was heard asking permission to enter on the other side.

The overlord hissed in aggravation, their antennas twitching of being interrupted. Voice ridding questioning who it was to interrupt. An electric blue tint glowed from behind as the door opened revealing a thin and tall demon in a blue striped black-suit having an almost red outline tied with a red bow around their neck. The most peculiar part is of a rectangle flat-screen tv for a head with eyes of red with one having black circles surrounding their pupils.

"Oh Vox, it's just you," the moth overlord said, gesturing for the interrupting demon to join. Your death ever felt much closer than it possibly already does.

"You managed to capture the human already?" came their mechanical wave-like voice as if an old tv would jit and then frizz after each commercial.

"Angel Dust got them for me. Isn't that sweet? We were just discussing what it would be like for the little lady to work here when she simply tries one of those tarts Velvet had graciously made."

If Alastor's golden smile were to be compared to Valentino's glowing red smile it'd be hard to tell who's the most intimidating as even with Vox watching intently it felt like the room was spinning.

Sounds of abrupt screams were heard from outside causing Valentino to throw the tart across the room and storm out before snapping his fingers in a gesture for Vox to follow him but also had pushed a denying spider into the room.

Anger caused you to bite the inside of your cheek watching as Angel sat across afraid almost to sit down with how locked your gaze was.

Angel twiddled his hands nonchalantly before speaking "No hard feelin's toot's it's just business. Have to understand that when in hell it's every man for himself.

The words you wanted to say to the sluttery spider would never keep pace with the words in your mind "I can care less about anyone here. I should have jumped out that window when having my brief five minutes alone before your boss came in."

Angel sucked in a breath that someone would take when repeating the obvious "Kid, you're already in hell. Val has goons at every corner of the city. What makes ya think you're ever getting out of this joint alive?" he chuckled.

It felt almost impossible. Getting up from the couch and walking towards the office window looking out at the city of hell watching denizens fight to survive.

"I wouldn't get any closer. Wouldn't be able to save your ass if you were to fall and break your neck. Not to mention how angry Val would be if he found out you-" Angel's words caught in his throat when opening his eyes had not realized they were closed for the brief moment opening to the sight of you standing behind the safety rail with hands gripped tightly but also dangerously close to falling back.

"What the fuck you doing kid! Get your ass back in here!" Angel screamed, rushing to grab you but that resulted in glare and hand to let go of the rail, leaning back with your feet pointed up "You have to help me get to the Princess of Hell's hotel."

"Don't be so stupid kid! You'll die if you try to leave!" Angel extended his arm "Now take my hand goddammit!" Angel pleaded but even you could tell it was just since Valentino wants a new plaything. The ground looked far but it didn't feel that way.

Hell might be a place for those with even the most menial of sins and home to those of descriptive power. For whatever you had when alive must have been petty.

Closing your eyes listening to the whistle of the wind falling closer to the ground. Is it possible to die in hell and come back again as a demon?

"Darling you really shouldn't be falling from such heights unless a fallen angel."

Opening your eyes seeing the similar color of red pinstripes surrounded by shadows of glowing red eyes and the smell of sulfuric pine.


	9. It was all a Dream?

Having felt numb after attempting suicide nothing seemed to matter many asides from lifting your hands watching them shake uncontrollably.

"Where am I going from here?" You questioned keeping your gaze on your shaking hands as Alators hand was placed gently on the middle of your back guiding you through the dark streets of hell's city.

Alastor let out a static chuckle "Princess Charlotte had asked for me to escort you to the hotel personally. Having watched your struggle was more of... Grief to her expectations."

Placing your hands gently down into the pockets of your dress before looking ahead taking in the surroundings of how every building was of different shapes and the windows seemed to be of mismatched shapes something from a goofy child's book.

The walk to the hotel was silent with only steps to make interrupt the silence with gentle noise. A sudden feeling warmed in your chest at the thought of finally leaving hell but also because you'd no longer need to feel so thirsty and angry anymore.

"I'm glad to have witnessed all of this," You said softly waiting on the stone path that led to the hotel's giant doors watching as Alator made your arrival known.

A squeal of excitement could be heard before you were roughly shoved inside. It was hard to believe that the inside wasn't burning in flames as the bible had depicted. Only bits from the past as not everyone you knew back up top could stay consistent in the church followed with yourself.

The fact that there were celebration banners and streamers hung on all corners brought a smile to your face but quickly dropped when the music that you hadn't even noticed was playing had stopped.

It became quite just as the moth girl from the start approached you with a sorrowful expression while the princess seemed to be raising a hand to her eyes even though her back was turned to you.

Alastor's static suddenly rose and the shadows started to swirl at your feet with an anonymous green glow.

There wasn't any fear you could feel. Perhaps when falling you had left it with an angel back in the city. The fact that nothing else seemed to be happening was solid enough to know that somewhere during your journey you had eaten or drank something and now you're tethered to hell.

Looking at the princess you gave a smile "I did my best. Hopefully, someone else can help and do better than I probably would have."

It was quick as everything turned to black and remained floating in a black abyss. Closing your eyes as there was nothing to see and no point in straining them to see any light as there was none.

Although there was a small shake on your shoulder that caused you to open your eyes. A garden of various flowers and the roughness of a tree against your back welcomed by a masculine voice waking you.

"Sleeping already? It's not even noon my darling"

Glancing up at the voice seeing chestnut hair with a familiar face of a stocky male wearing a monocle and dressed in a suit that made his big smile punctuate.

"Had to get away from the party" You murmured standing up briefly as the male took your arm.

"Come, my dear, everyone is waiting for us."

Halting your feet suddenly caused him to almost fall back. Frowning slightly you glanced down at your hands noticing a gold band on your right ring finger one that matched his left ring finger.

"My dream was odd. But how did this come by?" You questioned now casting your gaze at the male watching him become slightly uneasy.

"Why did I ask you. You almost fell when I proposed that I had to catch you" He replied

"I don't seem to remember that," You said sadly before taking his arm once more

"Yes, my darling it was as if that moment was like a dream as well."


End file.
